My furry friend
by Watanuki-kun
Summary: Jin encounter an old friend and man does that meeting give him a whole new respective about himself.


Hey there BlazBlue lovers! My name is Watanuki-kun and I am here to try my first attempted of fanfiction in a long time. Please, be honest and tell me what do you think of my work, okay? It's really important to me.

I'd like to thank Resoleon for being my beta for this story. I was inspired by your many works and I hope this fanfic will show you how much I appreciate your skills.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BlazBlue or its characters. This fic was written as only to amuse the readers of the BlazBlue community.

* * *

**My furry friend**

"I'm alive?" Jin Kisaragi wondered as he opened his eyes. Apparently he landed on the ground in one piece. He didn't expect to fall off from that plunge without any injuries. I mean, he just jumped off from an air ship. The last he could get was a broken ankle or something. But no. He was perfectly fine. Unlike the person who absorbed his free fall landing.

"Get off me!" a squeaky voice snarled underneath the lieutenant body. Instantly, the man did as he commanded and move aside. He was ready to take his leave not until a hand grabbed him from behind.

"Unhand me right now if you know what best for you or I'm gonna-" he growled threateningly.

"Jin? Is that you?"

For a minute there he didn't recognize the girl. He thought she was perhaps a lousy deputy that declaims to know him and stall his time. Soon, that thought was erased from his brain when he saw her tail. It was a squirrel tail and he knew only one person he was acquaintance with a tail. "Makoto Nanaya?"

"That's right," the beastkin girl smiled. "Why did you fall from the skies? Are you sky diving or something?"

"It's none of your business, Nanaya", He said rudely and began to walk way.

"Hey! What's the rush? Where you're going?" the girl asked while walking beside him. She just saw him after all these years and she wants to know how is he or what's have he been doing till now but he didn't seems interest to talk to her. "I didn't see you in a long time. How you're doing? You look kinda skinner than the last time I've seen you"

Our hero wasn't available right now for this pep talk, especially not with her. "Excuse, me Nanaya but I'm really busy in the moment. Could we meet up later?"

"Nonsense, You got plenty of time to spend with me. Don't you?" she hold his arm tightly to hers, giving him a big and rounded sparkly eyes that looked too adorable to resist her pleas.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "One hour and that's it"

"Hurray! Let's go eat~" she said and the two wandered the streets. They walked until they reached a takoyaki stand. They bought a meal and settle down on a bench.

"So, what's the deal with the tiresome look in your eyes, Jin?" Makoto interrogate him. "You don't look good"

"It's none of your business, Nanaya. Why do you even care? The only person you care about is your air headed friend" she knew who he was talking about but she didn't answer back due to her respect for him. "Why the sudden silence deputy? Did I hit a nerve? Then, you should have left me alone back there"

"I'm your friend too, Jin" she whispered.

"My _**friend**_? Huh! Don't make me laugh," he said frosty and toss his meal at the garbage can. "I don't have friends!" He yelled at her. "What exactly do you know about me?"

"You're birthday is on valentine day, you're obsess with your brother because he didn't gave you much attention when you were kids and you kill your little sister because Ragna spent his time with her instend of you. Does that proves to you that I'm your friend?" she rise her eyes brows in disbelieve of his entrust.

Jin normally would avert a response but this time he didn't. He looked at her and said quietly with his face turning red. "I'm… sor..."

"You're what?" she asked her squarely ears popped up for a better reception.

"I'm sorry, Makoto! You're right. You are my friend. My only friend"

"You're only friend? Jin you idiot," she weakly pounded his head."Don't forget your other friends! What about Carl or Tsubaki? They are your friends. And Noel don't forget about her too"

She was right. He did have friends. How could he be so blind with obsession all this time that he forgotten he had friends? He felt so sick about himself that he started weeping.

"Jin! I didn't mean to upstate you. I'm so sorry" she apologize but he shocked his head to reassure her she wasn't responsible for his sudden outbreak.

"You're right Makoto. You're absolutely right," he said with a smile. "I was so cold to them that I pushed them away from me. Tsubaki is brainwashed by Hazama all because I didn't listen to her. Carl. Hehehe. Oh man. I don't know what happen to him since his dad came back to Kagutsuchi. He might be even dead and it's my entire fault" he buried his face onto his chest. "Noel. I can't even imagine if she'd forgive me. I'm a monster, Makoto. How can I have friends if I'm that hideous?"

"That's not true. I know you Jin and believe me, you're not a monster." She encouraged him and gave him a hug. "Don't you remember the ol' good days back at the academy? How everything was so simple we couldn't care about all this things?"

"Yes but how does-"

"Don't interrupt me! I'm trying to make you feel good!" she interrupted him. "The point is: you can be that same person Jin. Go back to the old nice Jin. You can do this. I believe in you"

"Thanks. My friend" he said and give back the same offering and the two stayed that for a while. Just until Jin will be ready. Ready to become a better person.


End file.
